A Shattered soul
by Animezpeps
Summary: Ace is a dragon in the strawhat crew with a past no one but Luffy knows about. Until a man pretty much gives them no choice than to watch Ace's memories. Will they figure out the pain and torture he went through? Will they be able to help him with the demons he never talks about? Will their opinion of Ace change. Give this fic a shot would ya. Can't be to bad.
1. Chapter 1

"Ace, Ace Accccccccceeeeeeee!" Luffy repeated trying to wake up the fire user up. "Come on waaaaaake up" Luffy chanted over and over and Ace turned over grunted and turned over reached up and grabbed Luffy cheeks and started pulling.

"Ack! Ow ow ow lesh goer!" Luffy yelled as Ace stretched his cheek further.

"What is it, like four in the morning?~"

"Buts deush an intrudush!" He whined

"What? Oh!" Ace let Luffy's cheeks go "Now what in the fuck did you say?"

"There's a intruder!"

"Why didn't you just sound the alarm then?"

(insert a shrug from Luffy and a well aimed punch from Ace)

"Well go wake the others?"

"Bu-"

"Ju- Just go wake' em" Ace said holding his hand up to stop any rebutle

Luffy folded his arms across his chest, puffing out his cheeks saying fine

****(30min later)****

"Now why did you two wake us up again?" Nami asked looking at the oldest D

"Luffy thought he saw someone on deck."

"I DID!"

"Well there's not anyone on deck, and we would have heard the door slam shut." Zoro said unamused about being woken up so early.

(snort/low croon) Everyone turned to look at the solid green black dragon that had expressive green eyes that was looking around and sniffing the deck.

"Huh? Whats wrong with Ace-San?" Brook asked looking at Luffy as if he knew the enigma that was Ace, as Luffy walked towards the dragon.

"Don't look at me!" Luffy then patted Ace on the wing asking him what was wrong. Said dragon looked up at him and made a crooning noise then shifted back into a human except Ace was in siren form. In this form he was a bit shorter than Luffy, his skin was fair leaning towards a soft white, his hair was about an inch longer, his freckles were more pronounced giving him a very young look, and he had a curved waist line which gave him a famine look.

"I think I know the invader." He said grinning like a typical D would." but I'm not sure." as that was finished saying some one fell from the crows nest.

"UGGG!" All heads turn to the stranger that fell out the crows nest.

"Who the fuck is that?" Sanji asked an incredulously looking at the scene.

"Well he is obviously Dragonian like Ace, Dart-brow" Zoro said with a smirk.

"I can see that marmio." was the retort.

"What did you just say dart-brow? I'll slice you into a million pieces."

"In your dreams moss for brains"

(Insert fight winner: Nami)

"Ace-bro do you really know this guy?" Franky asked watching as Chopper checked over Zoro and Sanji as Luffy and Usopp poked their unconscious bodies with sticks.

"I think I have an idea ,but I haven't seen him since he was like four way back in my home dimension" Ace said as his hair shadowed his eyes "Let me see what was his name again? Oh! That's right! Hey KENI-"

"Mind Block!" The teen shouted from where he was sitting on the ground. After that shout Ace's body crumpled to the ground completely unconscious.

"Ace!" The crew yelled in unison as Chopper ran to his side frantically checking him over.

"W-What did you do?" Usopp asked trying to look brave but he was shaking like a leaf.

"It's all right I mean no harm. My name is Keynia, and I want to repay my debt to Ace by helping him." The teen replied walking into the light where the crew could see him. He was tall around Zoro's height. He was muscular, just enough to be intimidating but not overly so, his hair was a light lavender purple hanging down into his eyes wile the rest was at shoulder length, and his eyes were a deep gray. He was wearing a white button up T and a pair of black jeans, and combat boots. He also had a dagger strapped to his thigh in a blue holder.

"How in the hell knocking him out helping him!" Luffy practically shouted, clenching his fist in Ace's shirt as he picked up the more petite male due to his sirenic form looking as if he was about to attack.

"Luffy." Robin called receiving his attention, but he still glared at the purple haired dragonian from where he was holding Ace."Maybe we should hear him out" Robin said in a relaxed stance showing she wasn't afraid of the boy.

"Please I just want to help my savior. You can take me prisoner if you want. Just let me help." Keynia begged.

"All right, but make one wrong move and we will attack. So everyone keep your guard up."

"Aye" was the unison reply

****(In the aquarium)****

"So what's all this about?" Sanji said puffing on a cigarette.

"Ace" Keynia replied in all seriousness

"We've got that! Why you knocked him out is what we want to know!"Nami yelled as she covered Ace with a blanket from were they had placed him on a futon, so they could watch his breathing.

"To repay my debt." Keynia answered calmly unaffected by Nami's yelling.

"To repay your debt?" Zoro asked knowing the feeling more than anything the feeling of owing some one something.

"Yes, Ace protected me when I was little and I owe him so much for that. He saved my life and reunited me with my family." Before anyone could respond to that he spoke again voice far off and sounding distant. "Tell me how much do you know of Dragonia?" He said face full of pain and sorrow as hecontinued "or more like Ace's past?" he finished looking straight at Luffy.

No one replied to this except Robin, Brook, and Luffy

"I know some stuff." Luffy started "but not all the horrid things. Ace refuses to tell." Luffy finished pouting as he gently stroked Ace's hair when he looked up to Robin who seemed to have a knowing smile on her face as if she knew some big secret.

"I know what I have read. The books say it's a beautiful place with many rich natural resources." Robin said then Brook began

" I know dragonians didn't live here until twenty-four years ago" he finished

"True ,Oh! But miss Robin is only partly right" Keynia said with a pitying chuckle "except now the dragonians that once thrived in our dimension are pick up the pieces of what is left."

"What do you mean man" Franky asked as he leaned in closer to make sure he heard the answer.

"That's how it was over thirty years ago, before the Shondorais. Ace was the last dragonian to leave he helped me escape when I was four. Now those things are here so us dragonians kill them as soon as we see them so they can't destroy this world. I know Ace was tortured and went through more pain than other dragonians many of which were killed on spot. I also know his mind was damaged or traumatized because I looked through his memories!" Keynia yelled clutching at his pants legs on the verge of tears.

"REALLY!" Chopper screamed " Now that I think of it Ace told me he was bipolar!" he said getting even more worried "Ack! He also shows signs of PTSD time from time! I should have tried mental therapy!" Chopper started to cry in Robins lap because he saw the signs ,but didn't try to treat them.

"So what do you want us to do about it?" Usopp asked comforting the crying Chopper thinking of what could have caused Ace so much pain to give him PTSD.

"I want to send you into Ace's mind, so you can see his memories to get a better understanding of him, and figure out what the root of his problem is." The purple haired man answered then adding "Besides the only why to wake him up is to watch his memories." shrugging his shoulders as he said so

"What about marines and-" Nami began before she was abruptly interrupted

"I can will watch over you, I promise I won't allow any harm to come to any of you. OH! And I will pop in time from time to see how things are going." soon as Keynia stopped the explanation ace began shouting in his sleep.

"STOP! STOP ! TAKE IT OUT PLEASE I DON'T WANT IT! TAKE IT OUT!" Ace's yell tore through the strawhats and they wanted nothing more than to hold and comfort him in which Luffy did because he literally ran back over there grabbed Ace and laid Ace's head in his lap. It was bringing some to tears at the sound of pain that filled his voice making them wonder what could do this to one of the crews happy go lucky people.

"What was that about?" Robin asked only slightly faltering in her words

"Ace is reliving his memories not watching them, he is literally reliving the amount of pain he felt in his memories. Oh! And I will pull you out shortly after the two years you guys were apart." Before anyone could open their mouths Luffy had spoken from where he had run to Ace

"We're going. Ace needs our support and we can't do that if we don't know whats wrong. I know some of the pain he went through and I also know he down played it a lot to make it less serious than it was. He has been hurting and now we can help him like he helps and comforts us, because we will know how." Without saying anything the crew nodded pondering Luffy's words finding them to true to deny.

"Ready, here goes everything." Keynia said as he started the incantation.

__On one side of a mirror__

__we see a perfect reflection__

__on the other__

__we see nothing__

__but on a mirror with to sides__

__we see a perfect reflection looking back__

__and on the other side when looking in __

__we see untold secrets revealed__

__as we see who we really are__

As the Dragonian said this a white light enclosed on the and the all fell to the floor. When they woke up the were in white nothingness

" So this is Ace's mind?"


	2. calm before the storm

**Sorry for the long wait I blame the plot bunnies and procrastination they beat me up and tied me down to a chair then a nice plot bunny gave me a pen and paper and told me to write for my life. Also school **

***Mumbles about evil exams**

**~Author's note~ Ace's father is Big Ace Ace is Ayume in the memories and Ace not in memories.**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

**Chapter2- Happy Times~**

"So this is Ace's mind." Chopper said with complete aww.

"I know Ace has his shit head moments, but this is sad, even for him." Sanji said looking around at all the white empty space.

"So~ wha" Brook began but was interrupted as the whiteness began to shift as colors took the form of people. They were in some type of cottage that seemed to be the perfect size for a small family.

"Luffy is that Ace?" Nami asked curious about who the little boy in the memory is.

"Yes"

"Oh my, he certainly is a cutie" Robin chuckled as she watched a young version of Ace no older than seven, bed hair and all, climb out of his bed and run as fast as his legs could carry him down a hall into a bedroom. The Strawhats followed after him ,ignoring Sanji who was depressed at Robin's comment. When they caught backup to him he was jumping up and down on a bed in the middle of the room containing a man and a woman sleeping.

"Those must be Ace's parents." Usopp said sniggering at Ace's desperate attempts to wake them.

"I don't know, but nii-chan is gonna get 'em up!" Luffy laughed out as his brother jumped up and down on the two sleeping figures.

"Mooommmy~ Dadddyyyy~ wake up! It's time to eat get uppp~!

"Alright, Ayume, I'm up." The women said as she got out of bed. The woman was tall, slender, but anyone could tell she had a child,she was busty, she had freckles, and long wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were soft yet strangely sharp at the same time."Ace honey" The women shook the man beside her ,apparently his name was Ace.

"Yeah?" The man rolled over clearly annoyed by the fact he had to get up, his annoyance quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of love when he saw the woman and Ace. He looked like a older version of Ace without freckles. He also had multiple scars littering his tors, none on his back though, one on his face in a slash running over his left eye, one scar in particular on his chest was over his heart almost as if he head been stabbed in the same spot over and over, but what really got their attention where his eyes which were rainbow colored.

"They are definitely his parents, but this Ace and that ace is Ayume I'mmmmm soooooooooooooo confused." Nami said shaking her head

"Well Ace said he was only 18 when he left this world" Luffy crossed his arms looking semi-angry "he said something about falling off a cliff losing his memories of his name and parents and was given a new one so I guess it was a coincidence. URGH!" Luffy seemed some what mad yet there was something else as Zoro watched something he couldn't place.

" Whats wrong Luffy?" Zoro asked unable to read his captain.

"Nothing it's fine." He looked back at the memory

"Shitty-" Sanji was cut off by Zoro who placed a hand over his mouth giving a look that said '_He'll tell us if he wants_'

"So whatchya want for breakfast, Honey" The lady asked

"Well Anna, isn't it Ayume's turn to pick breakfast isn't it." Big Ace asked

"Yep it is! Can we have Omelets?" Ace asked with bright owlish eyes bouncing around and finally into his mothers lap.

"I don't see why not. What do you think Sweetie?" Ace's dad asked as he set up in the bed.

"That sounds good, Why don't you two go get wood for dinner later i'm gonna make an announcement at dinner also. Now go get dressed you two" Anna said as she shooed the two out.

"What do you thinks mom's announcement is?" Ace asked looking up at his dad as they walked to the room Ace just came from.

"I don't know, but let's get breakfast, pack a lunch, and go knock down a tree or two for supper. Sound like a plan sport?" Big Ace said pulling a long sleeved shirt off a hanger.

"Yep!"

The memory then began to shift and while it was changing the strawhats talked amongst themselves.

"I don't know what to make of this." Nami said looking at the shifting colors.

"Yea his life seems so perfect! Chopper said wishing he had parents like Ace's.

"True, but for how long?" Robin asked rhetorically

"What do you mean robin" Franky asked confused as to why Robin would say that.

"Think about it. Our Ace is bi-polar and has a form of PTSD something had to cause it so these happy times are only going to last for so long, besides what is more traumatizing than walking in and finding your parents murdered?" Robin said calmly leaving the crew's hearts heavy as they thought more on that prospect. Then not to longer the memory came back drawing everyone's attention from their thoughts.

Ace was standing in front of a tree bigger than the ones at little garden wearing a fluffy tan coat and long gray pants.

"I found a tree now what?"

"Okay kick it down so we can haul it back. Now remember to hit the base of the tree...This time." Big Ace said pointing at the base sighing

"Wait Ace's dad wants him to kick that down?!" Franky nearly shouted "I couldn't even do that at age seven could any of you?" he received a round of no's

"I could at age ten" Sanji said "but at seven I couldn't kick a rock over" As he said this he glared at Zoro who didn't fight back to focused on the memory.

"Don't worry he can." Luffy said still focused on the memory

"Really!" Chopper said with starry eyes

"Yep!" Luffy said cheerful full of confidence in Ace.

"One, two ,three!" Big Ace shouted and on cue Ace jumped up did a small spin in the air and kicked the tree mid-spin in the middle of the base causing it to snap. The tree landed with a loud thud on the ground next to Ace as he landed on his feet skillfully.

"Great job kiddo, now we gotta drag it back" Big Ace said as Ace grabbed a root on one side and started to pull but didn't get far.

"Urgh! Come on moooove! wha- woa~" Ace landed flat on his ass when the root he was pulling snapped.

"BHAHAHBAHAHAHA BHAHAHAH~!" Big Ace fell over he was laughing so hard.

"Dad it's NOT FUNNY!" Ace screamed cherry red

"HAHAH Nii-chan looks adorable" This earned many awkward looks pointed in Luffy's direction, but no one said anything. After some more banter and jokes at Ace's expense the crew heard a rustling in the bushes and the could tell that Ace's father did to when they saw a visabletense and his laughs became forced

"C'mon Dad~ it's not funny!

"Yea dad it's not funny" Someone said their voice as cold as steel causing Big Ace become tenser, almost rigid.

"Hello dragons." The man said practically spitting the words out in fake polite tone.

"Hello Shak, What are you doing _here? _ What business could _you _have in _dragon _country_?"_ Big Ace replied with the same tone and even more venom behind his words.

The man walked forward, he was tall about 6'4, medium build, dark tanned skin, his face was sharp and sinister. Eyes narrow and black, mouth drawn in a thin line,and his nose was pointed. His hair was midnight black with streaks the color of blood running through it. He looked outright evil which sent shivers down the weaker crew members spines, but what got there attention was a tattoo of a dragon on his chest with a sword through it so it would appear as if it was being killed.

"This guy is bad news." Zoro said staring at this person, seemingly trying to figure him out. Watching as he and Big Ace had a staring contest, but he noticed something was off with the gaze but ignored it.

"He looks like a dog starring at his food" Usopp said shaking were he stood "kinda like you when you see treasure that you want." He added eying the navigator ready to dodge a fist if he had to.

"He does" Nami said walking to stand beside the man "He not staring at big Ace. He's starring at..." she stood their fixing her gaze to match his and followed it "our Ace!"

"I wonder why?" Robin asked having multiple guesses like info or abilities.

Luffy choose to remain quiet in hopes that nothing bad was going to happen to his brother in such a happy memory, he continued to watch,

Big Ace's gaze never faltered, but he seemed to realize who Shak was starring at so he stepped in front of Ace who immediately clutched onto his fathers pants leg.

"Now,..What are you doing in dragon territory" Big Ace asked never loosing the malice that lace his tone before.

"Easy, Death. Death D Ace, I'll tell you." Shak said his arms out moving them up and down in a placating manner only to have the opposite effect "I'm looking for little dragons, You know the small, trusting ones, easy to pick up, and have rainbow eyes just like your son." He finished as if he was describing some sorta shirt to a friend. Squatting down eye level with Ace reaching out to rub his cheek only to be stopped by the hand that caught around his wrist holding it a few inches away from Ace.

"Do not touch my son." Big Ace said voice very low but calm.

"Don't worry I won't...yet Haahha an uprising is on the horizon again. Shondorians will win this time." Shak laughed still in his crouched position his voice warning but as if he was telling a joke " but your days are dwindling to single digits Death D Ace and since we could never get you under control. We will just take him." Standing up drawing his hand back.

"He doesn't have rainbow eyes." Big Ace said voice still firm but a little louder.

"A liar eh? I know that gene is always passed down don't deny it, I'll be going now" Shak turned and started leaving laughing as he did so speaking aloud "By the way his rainbow eyes are showing! HAHAHAHA! YOU _ The REVOLUTIONS COMMANDER _A _ DAD! AHHHHH~ YOU GOT SOFT _What a joke!" with that he disappeared.

"Dad what was all that 'bout." Ace asked lifting his head up where the crew could see his eyes, and indeed they where rainbow colored

"I'll explain after dinner..and Ace."

"Yes papa?"

"Never lose control of your eye color, understand so change it back to am obsidian color okay?" At that Ace changed his eyes back. Then the memory faded to black

"I never knew Ace had such beautiful eyes!" Chopper shouted happily.

"Yea, he must have kept them hidden." Luffy added in confused worrying the rest of the strawhats.

"Wait? Luffy-san you didn't know Ace had rainbow colored eyes?" Brook asked staring at Luffy wondering why Ace wouldn't tell him such a secret. After all Luffy is Ace's rider.

" No! I didn't Ace doesn't tell me everything." Before Brook could ask his next question the memory came back, and they were sitting around a dinner table while the strawhats stood in the room awkwardly.

"They look so happy, and Ace looks...well...like a normal child." Nami said looking at them smiling and laughing, remembering all the good times she had with Nojko and Bellemere.

"Hey ma? Didn't ya say had an announcement?" Ace asked playing with his food.

"That's right! This beautiful virgin maiden had something to say! If only I could take her away and hold her!"Sanji swooned over Ace's mom

"Sanji-san," Robin spoke grabbing his attention " She can't be a virgin she is Ace's mom."

"Dude you are hitting on Ace's mom that's...that's just sad." Franky said shaking his head at his crew member's antics.

"Yes, then are you ready to hear it?" Big Ace and Ace nodded their heads.

"Okay, but honey swallow what you are chewing." Big Ace did so then started to drink some water.

"Why, does daddy have to do that?"

"He'll choke."

"Uh okay" Ace said with looking at his mother confused.

"Okay Anna what is it?" Big Ace asked still sipping his drink.

"I'm pregnant and it's another boy." She said smiling patting her stomach gently. At this Big Ace spit out all of his drink onto the person infront of him..which happened to be Ace

"How! I thought we...uh" He reached of and covered Ace's ears "used protection?" he removed his hands "How many months?"

"I am 22weeks just old enough to tell the gender."She said chuckling at Ace from behind her hand while he cleaned the drink off himself.

"Oh!~ Okay, wait" Big Ace turned to look at little Ace who was turning red he was thinking so hard "Ayume you are being awfully quiet." Big Ace asked voice accusing.

"What does pregnant mean? Ace asked looking between hies parents for the answer as his father came and crouched beside him and his mother stood behind him both smiling softly and chuckling.

"I'm going to have a baby Ace, and you are going to be a big brother when he gets here." Anna said petting his head gently.

"REALLY!, that's awesome I always wanted a little brother! Ace was smiling a face splitting grin "Can I name him?"

"When he is born I see no problem in it." Big Ace replied

"Yippee!"

"Okay, okay , Ace be a dear and put Ayume to bed while I clean up."

"Sure Anna, let's go sport." They then started walking down the hall to Ace's room as the Strawhats followed they chattered amongst themselves.

"I didn't know Ace had a blood-brother" Zoro said then pointed to Luffy "Just you"

"Don't forget Sabo, but me neither, what do you think happened to him." Watching on with a pained look not unnoticed by the crew, but they didn't press.

"I don't know, but he seemed excited to have a little brother." Sanji spoke out casually lighting a cigarette, He had a feeling he was going to need them...alot of them.

"Well point out the obvious"

"ero"

"moss head"

"love cook"

"shit for brains"

"Shut up!No fighting in Ace's head!"Nami yelled getting ready for the punch "Wow, never thought I would say that."

"Anyway lats get back to the memory."Robin spoke because she felt that an important piece of information was about to be presented .

Ace began to speak "Hey dad I got's two questions" Ace said scouching down in the bed as his father was pulling the covers up to tuck him in.

"Well what are they?"

"Is there something wrong with my eyes?" Ace asked looking expectantly at his father.

"Well you see when me or you cry and if the tears fall onto a dead thing or object that thing will come back to life, Understand?" He answered sitting on the bed beside Ace patting his leg.

"Yeah, is dat ~Yawn~ why I'm not allowed to cry"

"Yes, People say that if you let yourself cry when you want; you won't be able to stop crying when you need to."

"So if you died, and my tear fell on you you'd wake up?"

"Ah~, there is the catch, It doesn't work on other dragons."

"Why?" Ace was beginning to rub his eyes fighting the oncoming sleep.

"I don't know, but it works on every other creature; it only fixes objects once. Know go to sleep, Ayume. I have to go talk to your mother." Big Ace leaned up and kissed Ace's forehead, and gave him one last tuck before getting up heading for the doorway.

"Hey dad!" At that Big Ace stopped turned around and asked what was wrong.

"How did the baby get inside of mom?" Ace asked almost completely alseep

"WHA~~~~!" Big Ace then tripped over a chair landing face first. Then shot up like he did not just fall flat on his face. "I'm not telling you until you are older!" Then he litterally ran out the room so fast he was a blur.

"Dads are weird." with that the memory turned black.

"HAHAH Well that was hilarious!" Usopp laughed out holding his stomach

"Yeah, but did he have to run out?" Nami asked chuckling from behind her hand.

"Yes but this is all just the quiet before a storm" Zoro said standing beside Luffy just as rigid.

"What do you mean?" Chopper asked still laughing a little bit.

"What Zoro means that soon Ace's life is going to turn upside down." Luffy looked at them with his eyes shadowed putting a unsettling feeling in the pit of the strawhats stamochs.

* * *

**Okay this chapter is a little long and boring but a whole shitload of foreshadowing in this chapter so it was kinda necessary soooooooooo... onto the Thanks. **

**Reviewers:**

**azab: All right here's the next chapter the Mpreg thing I'll start over the summer for following**

**xxHinaAngelxx:^.^ I'm glad you liked the original as long as at least two people review good or bad I'll post new chapters. Thanks for following**

**Follows/Favorites:**

**Bacon Bacteria-Thanks for following/favoriting**

**CuteCannibalCat-Thanks for favoriting**

**dSolitude-Thanks for the Fallows.**

**Please review!**


	3. Reasons behind the Seasons

**Okay! Here is this chapter, it is short, Yes some will be. It is existing only because it is needed to help the story make sense so sorry but the torture will come later. Poor Ace forgive me fan world but, I'm still setting the scene for later torture. Explanation for the title at the end of the chapter with the thank yous.**

* * *

**Chapter 3****\- The Reasons Behind the Seasons**

"Ayume wake up, wake up, darlin," Ace's mother continued to shake him. Trying to wake the sleeping child. "Come on, Ayume breakfast." At that Ace shot awake jumped out of bed and all you could see was a blur of red going into the dinning room.

"Luffy, I see where you get it from. You and your brother are both bottomless pits, from hell." Even though Sanji was complaining, no one could miss the smile that was there.

"Well, food is food and food is yummy, and your food is yummy and good for us so all food must be eaten" Luffy defended using 'logic' that was possibly obscured and obscured being a lenient word for it which if given thought made sense.

"What kinda logic is that!" Nami yelled

"An understandable one." Zoro replied to the rhetorical question.

"That's it I give up! I'm surrounded by idiots!"

They walked into the living room " Where is everything?" Chopper asked as he looked around the walls were bare and the furniture gone.

"I think we are, soon to find out." Brook supplied

"Hey ma where is all our stuff ? Whats going on?" Ace was bouncing around, looking at walls, and in boxes in all the child like curiosity. "Yum I smell food!" He dashed away again not leaving time for an answer. The strawhats followed.

"It looks as if a portal sucked everything out of this place!" Usopp shouted because walking through the hall was the same as walking through the rest of the house, bare. They finally reached the kitchen, to find that only their Ace hasn't eaten yet and big Ace was sitting their talking with him, as Ace's mother put away the dishes.

"Ayume, We are moving to the OPworld better known as the dimension of One Piece." his father told him in a stern voice.

"Why and why is it called the Dimension of One Piece?"

"The Shondorai's have moved closer to our home, and we don't want you and your soon to be brother to be in danger, so we put all our stuff in a capsule, see?" Big ace held out a small pill looking, thing, with a round button on top

"SOOOO COOL!" Luffy shouted out" We HAVE to get some!"

"I'm sure aniki has some or I might be able to make them." the shipwright said causing Luffy to smile the usual face-splitting grin of his.

"Thats SOOOO COOOOL! Everything fits in there! Show me!" This outburst from Ace caused most of the strawhats to let out a sigh. Robin was laughing behind her hand ' _Even though they have no relation what-soever they are just so much alike.'_

"Later but as to why it is called the Dimension of One Piece, Is because it is the treasure of the pirate king, but know one knows what it really is, but that's unimportant to us in that world." At this point Ace was leaning in hang onto his fathers his fathers every word. "It is the Ponoglyphs."

"Why"

"Hey Robin aren't those the things you study?" Sanji asked turning to her.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered."

"Of course your night in shining armor will always remember what his lovelies have to say" Sanji was in full on praise mode until he was surprised by a shush from Luffy.

"Sanji how is Robin suppose to get any information from this if you keep talking over it?"Sanji immediately shut up '_The rubber idiot made sense, he actually made sense!" _ While Sanji was mentally slapping himself Robin was hang onto every word being said as if her life depended on it. She went so far as to take notes as the older dragon began to speak.

"Well remember how I said that we couldn't bring other dragons back to life with our tears."

"Yeah, Why?"

" If you drop a tear on a ponoglyph you can bring the dead dragons back to life or people who have been dead for more than ten years, but if you do it once you can't do it again."

"Can you do it?"

"No." Big Ace shook his head as if he was replaying

" That means you've done it before right on who!? Who?!"

"Your father brought me back sweetie." Anna walked in with a smile on her face setting a dish she just finished wiping in the only box left in the house.

"Oh makes sense by the way when are we leaving?" Ace asked staring at his mom.

"In three days when the next portal has opened up in the sanctor , but we have to be cau- _buddap buddap buddap_ – thats the phone let me get it, it's probably Jenna anyway." the blonde then walked back into the kitchen her white dress sweeping the floor as she walked. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Anna came back into the kitchen. She seemed fine but anyone who could see differences in posture could tell she was deeply saddened and scarred. "Ayume can you do something for me?"

"What is it?" Ace asked getting out of his chair with some difficulty and walked over to her.

"I need you to get uhh~" she looked up at her husband silently pleading for a buy-able excause for sending Ace out which he gave.

" She needs you to get shrooms for …...lunch?" He sounded uncertain and if Ace wasn't a naïve child he would have figured out he was being lied to but instead he nodded his head and went in search of his basket.

"Anna, what is this really about I just picked a whole bunch of shrooms not that long ago?" Big Ace asked as soon as Ace was out of ear shot.

"It was Jenna the Shondorians are coming and kill all men and pregnant women, and taking the rest they are coming strait for us, and I think we should send Ace out and hope he uses what we taught him to get away from them." She was tearing up. At the idea of losing her baby boy.

" What about our unborn son Anna? You need to go to." The older male came up to her and wrapped her in a tight hug and put his chin on her head in the most comforting way that could be given at that point.

" You know as well as I that I won't get far and none of us can fly. Ayume is to young, I can't for another 5 months , and your wings have been broken for along time. I would just slow him down, why don't you go?" She asked lifting her head to look at him.

"That would be to suspicious you know that."

"Yeah, Ayume is smart he will live through this. I...ju-just wish I could be here to watch my baby boy grow up." She was wiping tears from her eyes by this point.

Big Ace sighed "I just hope he will understand"

"Me to I wish things were different. I love our little boy. He-" She was interrupted by said son asking for her to come help him find the basket since it hasn't been packed up yet.

She wiped all her tears away "I'm going to help him find his basket, and make sure he knows how much I love him." She then disappeared around the the corner. Big Ace sat heavily in the near by chair at the table putting his head in his hands

"Damn."

The memory ended.

"That was touching I shall write a song to immortalize their devotion as parents Yohoho"

"Personally, I want to know how they killed them. I know for a fact it is really hard to get Ayume Ace...Whoever the hell he is down on his last leg so...how?" Zoro question standing close to Luffy maybe trying to support the younger male or to get an answer from him.

"First off Zoro" Luffy began "He is still and always will be Ace ,and as for how they died it was probably from Dragon stone. Ace told me that if a Dragon has special powers that is one of the few things that cause sever pain." Luffy was looking at the white floor kicking the titles as if he was being scolded and actually felt guilty. He turn around to face the crew they could see that these memories were starting to make him mad if his eyes being shadowed and his mouth pulled into a taunt line was anything to go by.

" I have a feeling shit is about to get real for nii-chan" He turned back and everybody was defiantly NOT anticipating the coming memories.

* * *

**Okay the reason for the chapter title is because this memory points out the reason for the change and change kinda reminded me of how seasons change.**

**PS: I'm thinking of writing another memories story where the crew achieved their dreams and go back in time to get rid of blackbeard before he kills thatch but you know it is never that simple especially when they can't operate the time device. Tell me what you guys think.**

**PPS: I will write a MARCO X ACE story**

**Now the THANK YOUS **

REVIEWERS=

xxHinaAngelxx- Thanks yep I'm going to try to make even Zoro cringe lets hope Luffy and the others 'Don't' 'Accidently' beat up all the shondia's and bring his treasure back.

Guest- Here it is.

FOLLOWERS

AllyMyLife- Thanks for following ^,^ Please review next time!

Nakama-king- Thanks for the follow lets be friends please if you refuse I shall refuse your refusal. Be a pal and review!

Let me know what you guys think and thank Guest for the review or this chapter wouldn't have happened 2-3 reviews for the update.


	4. To Hell in a Hand Basket

**Hello, lovelies don't shot me. I know I haven't update in like forever. I swear the plot bunnies went on strike. They had picket lines and everything and now they all attacked me so all my [updatable] stories are being updated.**

* * *

As the memory returned, the strawhats could see Ace's parents standing on the front porch in the doorway holding each other as they were waiting for Ace to come out. The strawhats watched in despair and most of all anxiety.

"Does anyone else get the feeling this is the last and only time we are going to see them alive?" Luffy asked as his eyes roamed over the crew. Truth be told Luffy knew what was coming. Ace had told him his parents had died when he was small, so he couldn't remember them. The crew also shared in Luffy's dread. They could feel the tension in the air and see the worry in the parents eyes."

"Yes, everything is about to go to hell in a hand basket, and Ace is going to be taken along on the ride whether he wants to go or not." Zoro said as he gave a side look to his captain. Anyone could see the stress in Luffy;s eyes. Luffy turned back to the memories, causing everyone to follow his lead. No one else spoke. The foreboding tension in the air was like a toxic gas; daring anyone to open their mouth so when they did, they would die.

Soon the familiar freckled face child was bouncing through the doorway basket in hand." Okay, Mommy, Daddy, where am I spos' to go?"Ace asked in utter confusion that tended to come with being only seven.

"Remember the forest we were in yesterday?" Big Ace received a head nod as he and Anna crouched down one on either side of Ace, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking little Ace strait in the face.

"Ayume we both love very much, never forget that, and even if we aren't with you we will always love you. We will always watch over you." Anna was struggling with her tears as she said this; gathering Ace in her arms she hugged her baby boy tightly. Big Ace leaned forward wrapping both of his arms around them, as they kneeled on their porch embracing each other.

Everyone was in tears even Zoro had them prickling at the corner of his eyes. Nami was leaning heavily on Robin full-out sobbing, who was also crying her tears flowing unabashed. This just reminded the both of them so much of their mothers how they both died protecting their children. A mothers love was truly unyielding even the most awful of women or beast cared for their young.

As the small family released each other Ace looked up at his parents "Yeah, Know I love both of you as well,"

" That's good" Big Ace said as he ruffled his son's hair.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy! I'll see you later!" Ace shouted as he ran towards the forest.

"Yeah! See you later." Big Ace shouted as he waved from his standing place on the porch.

"Be careful!" his mother shouted as an after thought but Ace was already gone. The memory ended.

"They look happy Ace's parents are truly the strongest people alive. To cover up his existence with that of an unborn child's to keep him safe to the best of their abilities, against such odds. To be able to act so strong in front of their son to try and give him a better life. That is true strength." Brook wisely spoke as he thoughtfully strummed a small melody on his guitar. The rest of the crew only just beginning to gather themselves up looked at him in awe they hadn't looked at it that way. Ace's parents were protecting him in the only way they knew how.

"Those are words of wisdom skeleton -bro, words of wisdom." Franky said in stupor but found nothing to argue with in Brooks statement. That didn't stop the dread they felt.

When the memory returned it looked as if sometime had passed. It looked as if Ace was heading towards home considering he had quite the assorted amount shrooms. He had a basketful of solid yellow ones,white with red polka-dots, red with white polka-dots, green, and various others of the same nature.

' _ It's been three days. I hope momma and poppa, won't be mad. I can't wait to see what momma will make! Maybe she'll fix polka-dot soup!' _ When Ace's thoughts finished echoing, Chopper who had been surprisingly quiet burst.

"Why?!" He yelled out..

"Why what?" Luffy asked practically running to Chopper. Luffy would not kid himself, he had the same feeling Chopper did.

"Why does have to happen to nii- I mean Ace? He so nice to almost everyone! Doesn't even get mad at any of us! And I don't know about you guys but he is like a big brother to me to! Just knowing something bad is going to happen to him makes me so sad!" Chopper was crying in Usopp's arms because he was the person closest to him.

" I agree and understand ." Nami began "Trust me, but we don't know what will happen maybe they survive, and couldn't come with Ace to this world cause they had to take care of the little brother." Nami knew she was kidding herself and Chopper but the little reindeer was right. Ace was like a big brother to her hw did treat the all kindly he even helped Zoro pay his massive debt, for crying out loud.

The memory was starting to come back and as the colors were shifting Luffy turned to Chopper. "He sees you as a little brother to, and wouldn't mind you calling him nii-chan." Luffy patted Chopper on his head. Those words didn't help the poor doctor , hut he felt happy Ace loved him like a brother. Chopper snapped away from his thoughts by Ace's seven year-old voice.

"Mommy! Danny I'm ho-" Before Ace could finish the word home he let out a scream that could only be described as utter terror. The strawhat crew rushed inside and what they saw horrified them. It was so horrific the weaker of the crew vomited. The monster trio plus Robin stood like tomb stones. Still and morbid . The scene in the memory before them could only be described as a horrific struggle. Blood. It was everywhere. Bloody hand prints smeared across the wall over the dark green couch. Splattered on the ceiling, across boxes, and laying in pools upon the floor. The room was dark no light entered except for the light from the door that was still open. It was appropriate, the darkness, it was like that of the hearts of the Shondoria's sucking away the light from others. Anna, Ace's beloved mother was lying on the floor disemboweled. Her entrails splattered across the floor, mouth and eyes open in terror. Ace's thoughts echoed tugging on everyone's heart-strings.

_'No! NO, NO! NOT MOMMA!'_ the young child's face contorted into a mixed look of sorrow and anguish. As he ran to his mother's side "Momma what about little brother?! He won't be born if you are dead?! I couldn't protect you! I should have been here to help protect MY BROTHER TO BE!". He was shaking his mother's arm in a vain attempt to wake her up. Then he saw his father. His father's head laid cut off on the floor, more like ripped off. There were multiple defensive wounds covering his body ,but what struck the strawhats the most was final position of the body. The stump of his neck was facing his wife with his arm outstretched in a pool of his own blood, as if he was trying to give one last effort to save his wife and the life lost with her. Ace didn't dare run over to his father; instead he stood up blank faced, clearly fighting with his tears. When the strawhats heard his thoughts they were besides themselves.

_'I can't cry. I'm not allowed to grieve. It will only worsen the situation by giving the Shondoria's what they want. I will strong I failed them, but I won't waste my parents sacrifice, the sacrifice of my unborn brother. I'm sorry, unnamed brother you died before you could live. I promise I won't waste that. I promise. I'm truly sorry.' _ Ace had the look of absolute determination in his eyes. Then he looked back at he bodies " I better bury them, I'll make three graves."

"The shit head truly feels responsible doesn't he." Sanji asked watching the conviction, the unknown pact, the new promise with sadness and a bit anger. Did Ace really feel responsible for something he couldn't control, for something out of his power?

"It seem so." Robin furrowed her brows Ace really seemed to care about the unborn child he never knew oddly enough.

"I think I understand why Nii-chan is so protective of me now." Luffy said mostly to himself, God how was he so stupid?! Ace had always been over protective, it only worsened after Sabo almost died. Of course there a reason, and he was just blind and ignorant to it.

"I do agree, but there has to be more to-" Sanji got inturrupted by a voice that chilled them all to the bone. It was painfully obvious to whom it belonged to.

" Helloo~ little one~. I see you found your parents, they surly put up one hell of a fight." The owner of the voice stepped out of the shadows motioning to the other dead bodies scattered around. Ace froze when he realized who it was.

"SHAK!"Everyone knew there was no escape for Ace.

Luffy only whispered out "Why" He wasn't prepared for what might happen. He didn't want to see his brother suffer, but knew it was impossible to avoid.

Zoro's earlier statement was truer than they realized _Everything was about to go to hell._

* * *

**Don't kill me! NOT BETAD sorry _AND FOR THE SAKE OF ACE REVIEW_ I tend to be less hard on him when I get reviews. I mean seriously it won't take 5min unless you type like a grandma.**

* * *

**Itachi is KICKASS**\- Thanks for the favorite!

**Azab- **YOU ARE A ANGEL IN HUMAN FORM! I AM SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING! You really are the **_only _** reviewer if I at least have one review I will press forward!I literally did a mini dance \\('.\') \\('.')/ |('.')| /('.')/ to thriller.

**Stormywolf12 **\- Thanks for the fav/fallow!^,^!

**Ace Portgas D - ** Thanks for the fav/follow!-^.^-


	5. Only the Beginning

**So sorry for the delay high school sucks U.U I beg forgiveness.**

**Chapter 5****\- ****_ It is Only the Beginning._**

* * *

"Guys are they gonna hurt Ace." Chopper he was so scared for his friend, but no one bothered to give him a solid answer; simply because they did not know what to do or say. The truth is they were still processing what they just witnessed. Their happy go lucky friend just lost his entire family and they could not do a thing to help him.

"That Bastered." Luffy all but growled " How Could HE?! He knew what Ace's parents were planning! He knew that they sent Ace away! AND HE WAITED for Ace to return! Just so he could get his hands on him!" Luffy was extremely upset, it was all the more upseating when Luffy became stock still. "His parents died for nothing." Luffy whispered out failing to calm himself.

By this time the entirety of the crew were beside themselves with a mixture of sorrow, rage, and fear for their friends current plight. The memory returned but no one noticed it until Shak's dark cackling broke the angered filled silence.

"Looks like your parents were a couple of fools. Trying to fight back, they should have known better. I always get what I want." Ace was paralyzed in fear, he didn't know what to do. Shak began walking closer to him to the point he was looming over the small child like a cat that caught a small lizard. Ace seemed to get some more wit about him when he looked Shak in the eye holding a glare.

"W-What do you w-want f-from me?" Ace still had the glare etched into his face but all it's power was lost after he spoke. Shak's face morphed into a disturbing grin.

"Such a strong action from such a weak child , but anyway, what I want is your eyes more precisely your tears." The smile on his face grew, it was cynical, a look of evil.

"But you can't take'em out t-they are attached." Ace was struggling internally with his fear that was evident in his body posture. He was tense his feet were pointed in the direction he could take to flee if he had to. He knew that if he lost his battle with fear, he would lose , and lose big.

A dark chuckle made Ace regain his focus on the current problem: Getting out alive. Robin on the other hand was chilled to the bone by the chuckle. She knew that sound all to well. It was the sound she often heard in her younger days when her opponent knew they had bested her. A sound that meant no hope was left.

"You're right besides, your eyes are of no use to me if they are dead. That's why we are just going to take you."

"No you won't! I will never listen I will never bow!"The solidity and determination in Ace's tone noticeably threw Shak off guard.

"It seemed as if he thought Ace was going to go with him willingly." Sanji spoke glancing around him to see if anyone else was having a similar train of thought.

"He's probably not use to people telling him no." Robin gave Sanji the only thought she could come up with. She suspected that the other dragon people did not really put up much of a fight hopping that if they surrendered calmly they would be left alone.

" Ya, but Ace-Bro never gives up!" Franky shouted giving everyone some hope. Besides who better than them to know the extent of Ace's stubbornness.

"Yeah! our Ace will never give up!" Usopp yelled out trying to keep the hopes up.

"Don't worry we will just have to break you; then you will listen just fine, so don't worry." The eerily calm in the man's voice promised pain and suffering. It started to scare Ace.

'_I have to get away. I can't let him win!"_ Ace began frantically search around,and his eyes finally landed on the window. It was a slim chance, but he had to try.

"That's a slim chance and he knows it." Zoro's trained eye was carefully analyzing the situation Ace had about a ninety percent chance of failure, and if he succeeded he would most likely sustain injury of some form.

"But Ace always pulls through!" Nami was practically yelling in Zoro's face. " He always gets out even when there is no hope for escape! I mean he makes you and Luffy look like weaklings!" Ace was one of the strongest people she knew. He could not just get beat.

Zoro just looked at her. " You are right. Ace is strong, but how do you think he got that way? How do you suppose he learned to escape so easily, to take the smallest crack in a plan and turn it into our biggest help?" Zoro was right Ace had to learn somehow. It seemed he just learned the hard way, and that thought is what worried them the most.

The group was torn form their desolate thoughts when a small figure ran in between all of them. When they looked it was Ace, who was run with all of his might towards the window. He was gonna make it, that much was certain, but the amused look on Shak's face worried everyone. They ran along side Ace through the window some of the crew instinctively shielding themselves from the glass shards that only passed right through them. As they fell to the ground They saw Ace surrounded by a mess of Shondorians.

"Ack! Where did they all come from!" Usopp yelled out shaking in terror.

"They probably had the house surrounded when Ace went in, never truly leaving since he was their intended target to begin with. Now they will catch him and more than likely try to kill him in a slow and painful way making sure to squeeze out everyone of his tears." Robin knew she was being morbid which she usually was, but this time she was just trying to prepare the crew for what might happen, she just hoped she was wrong.

They watched as Ace scanned around him_ 'Dad always told me to find the smallest weakness, I got to find some weakness!' _Ace scanned every man like a machine, but he didn't find a weak spot until they started to close in: one of the giant Shondorians had a torn up leg, more than likely hurt in the earlier battle, causing his massive size to slow him down. As the circle began to close around him the giant's space was left wide open since he was to injured to keep up. It was Ace's only chance. He took it. He ran full speed at the opening ducking down when one of the faster Shondorians tried to nab him only for Ace to slip through their fingers. He slid under the large giants legs before erecting himself stirring dust all around him. The strawhats ran behind him as fast as they could, when they finally caught up to him they were horrified, it was a dead end.

"Ace fly! Hurry leap into the air fast! Hurry!" Chopper was crying into Nami's leg.

"Chopper." Chopper looked teary eyed at the person who called his name; Luffy. " It's no use Nii-chan, can't fly. He is trapped without an escape rout. This isn't even right" As Luffy talked his voice became cracked.

"Don't worry Luffy. This is Ace for Pete's sake he get out of this, the shithead always does." Sanji knew he was lying but he had to comfort his captain somehow, right? Yes, even if it was a lie. Luffy calmed and looked back watching as Ace inched closer to the edge.

"You are out of room little dragon." One of the men in the front bellowed out.

Ace was scared, that much was obvious from his stance, his eyes, his eyes wide and fearful his pupils were dilated and blown from pure unadulterated fear.

Suddenly that familiar dark and cynical voice spoke "He's right the only way out is off." Shak began to chuckle, finding everything amusing as he watched Ace look around frantically.

Ace took one more step back, that was all it took as the ledge gave away. All of the crew lunged to catch Ace Robin sprouted her arms, Franky tried launch his arms to catch him,Luffy ran ahead and stretched his arms out Zoro and Sanji not far behind. Chopper had changed to guard point trying to cushion the fall, Nami and Usopp ran forward with all their might arms out stretched. All in vain; Ace slipped through their arms. He fell down to the ground making a crater where his head hit, much to the horror of the crew, upon impact the memory blacked out.

"The look on his...It …. Wh-?" Nami was sputtering. She just could not find the words it was like they were smacked out of her as Ace hit his head,

"Guys" Usopp called out gaining everyone's attention." Will this get any better?" He asked as he looked at each person's face they all looked away, no one could give the answer they all feared it.

"I don't think so." Franky said as he hung his head in despearation.

Brook began to speak standing in the erect way he always does his face showed sadness and sorrow as he strummed his guitar mournfully. "I am afraid Franky-san is right this is only the beginning."

* * *

**Azab- Thanks, here is a long overdue update.**

**cora0826-Thanks for following and the favorite. These mean a lot to me now, I just need some more reviews. Really thanks.**

**Aheartpiratefan- is your name? Like for T-Law's crew? Thanks for following.**

**Sorariru- I really hoped I spelled that right., anyway thanks for the fallow it is nice to know people are interested.**

**ASLfangirl-Yay! Another follower thanks!**

**XxHinaAngelxx- Don't worry it only gets worse so try not to die of tear loss and heres the chapter. Sorry for the late update**


	6. Alone in the darkness

_**HEY! What's up with everyone. I know I update irregularly but I had typed 3 chapters to post back to back on a ten year-old computer (new one is broken) and it decided not to turn back on when it shut off so my updates may be even worse than usual.**_

* * *

The Stawhats continued to stand in silence no one knowing what to say or do. They just watched there best friend fall at least fifty-feet and land on the ground below a feat that would have killed normal people.

Nami herself was thankful Ace was not normal. Yes, he annoys her right along with Luffy, Usopp and Chopper, but she would not change him. Robin was having similar thoughts, but unlike Nami she was fearful for Ace. She knew that fall would not kill him, she knew he would wake up sooner or later, and she knew the memories would only worsen as time passed. Looking around the room at her fellow shipmates she saw the varying degrees of worry except Luffy. He looked like he wanted to beat something to a bloody pulp like he did to the noble in Sadobay only this time there were no enemies to defeat.

_Tap_

_heavy breathing_

_Tap _

_heaving breathing_

_Tap _

_heavy breathing_

_Tap_

_heavy breathing_

"Whats going on?" Usopp asked perplex "The memory is still black?"

"Maybe his subconscious is still awake allowing him to hear the things around him." Chopper offered using his medical knowledge of comma and head injures to offer some form of answer. Honestly the reindeer was a mess on the inside that fall had to have caused some form of brain damage no way a child that size, even with supper strength, could walk away unscathed. At the least he had to have had a concussion.

"No. that's not it. Listen to his breathing it is heavy and erratic and if you look closely you can almost see shapes in the darkness I think it is better to just wait this out. Robin said as she looked around slowly.

All of a sudden blinding light assaulted their eyes as a black cotton sack was ripped for Ace's head. Ace squinted trying to make out faces adjusting to the light.

The first face any of the Strawhats saw was Shak's. Oddly enough looking at Ace he did not seem scarred at all; he looked curious.

"Hello, little bastered." Shak hissed out "we almost missed you, so what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Is dat my name little bastered?" Ace asked nonchalance and innocence dripping from his voice.

_THWUMP! "_ Don't be smug with me. You have already given us enough trouble." Shak spoke like didn't just hit a child in the head he spoke like it didn't matter whether Ace lived or died, but to him it really did not.

"I am not playing!" Ace screamed back. "I really don't know!"

Shak gave him a scrutinizing look "Doc!"

"Yes?"

"Come check this boy's head use your portable x-ray."

A tall man with a gray shaggy hair come to look at Ace he checked him over, when he was done he did not look very happy."Sir, I have bad news."

"Spit it out. I don't have time for any of this trouble." Shak spat at the man only obeying his orders.

"He appears to have a form of amnesia due to bruising and internal bleeding in the limbic system. The bleeding was minimal and wont harm him since it has already stopped, but the bruising worries me. It appears to have caused a severe loss of memory which is abnormal in any case." The doctor looked at Ace who was looking up in a grimace, like the young boy just ate something sour. The doctors eyes were a bit sad, but mostly cold and distant almost as if he wished he could help Ace despite being on opposite sides so he was pretending the boy was not there. That look was one Chopper knew of wanting to help someone but being unable to it was one he used to give to Dr. Hiluluk before he died.

"Will his memory come back." Shak asked almost uninterested.

"Never." The doctor said sounding sad.

"Do not pity him." Shak's voice was cold and sharp the Strawhats felt it pierce through them almost as if struck. They could see that it effected Ace as well. The raven had stiffened a bit if only from pure survival instinct. "You are a Shondorian. Your are not suppose to care for a mere dragon."

The doctor waited in a minute of silence before he stared Shak in the face telling him "First and foremost I am a DOCTOR! I AM SUPPOSE TO SAVE ALL LIVES!" as soon as the words left the elderly mans mouth he was killed on spot in a swift slice of a blade.

After the deed was done Shak turned sneering at the man's corpse. "I have know room for weaklings or softies." He turned to Ace , who stared at him blankly from his spot im the middle of the room. "Listen here brat." As he began talking the Shondorian reached down grabbing Ace by the neck lifted him from his chair so he had to look Shak in the eye. He began to walk speaking to Ace in that sinister tone as The Shondorian took Ace down a corridor " You may not be able to remember any information, but you still have your tears. I can use those, but for now you will stay here!" Shak snarled as he threw Ace to a back of a cage snarling the last words of his sentence. "Some of the my men will be by later to force those little tears out your eyes anyway they can, so sleep tight don't let the demons bite!HAHAHAA"

Shak's laughter rang in the small dark prison as he slowly closed the door shutting out all light.

"What is wrong with that guy?" Usopp said in a disbelieving tone he honestly could not believe someone would kill one of their own like that. Sure he has witnessed it before, but it still shocks him. Thinking back he is glad Luffy is so kind and forgiving to everyone or he would be like that guy.

"He is a power hungry bastered willing to do anything to get what he wants, Ace told me a little about him, he is not pleasant I fear he is going to hurt Ace in bad ways. It makes me mad to see him so innocent and afraid and I can't do a thing!" surprisingly it was Luffy who spoke. In all honesty he was afraid, afraid to see what is going to happen to Ace. His older brother.

"Guys."

"Yeah, Luffy." Zoro said he has been watching his captain carefully for the past few memories. Still trying to place that look on his face." What is it?"

"No matter what we see in these memories that should not change how we treat Ace. He can't change his past and as far as I am concerned his past does not matter and we are only watching these memories because we have to no other reason." Luffy finished and as always the Strawhats were proud of their captain in all honesty they would not have treated Ace any different. He is Ace nothing more nothing less.

"Aye Captain" They nodded in unison. They were going to continue talking interrupted by Ace's thoughts. They forgot the memory was still going since it was so dark.

'_It's so dark in here.' _ The Strawhats could hear Ace whimper in the darkness, as he lay on his side drifting to sleep, afraid of it. _'I feel like the darkness is all around me ready to swallow me whole and I would be gone.'_

The memory faded and the Crew had nothing to say really but Brook spoke up.

"It is like Ace is in the hands of evil. He really is about to be swallowed by darkness." Brook is speaking from experience gained from his says alone adrift at sea surrounded by darkness.

"Skeleton-bro please don't say such sad things." Franky was strangely serious, but cold you blame him? Ace was the crew's big brother and no one wants to know their brother is going to be subjected to torture.

"He's right it can go down hill from here. Ace will be tortured and since he is so cute possibly..." Robin did not want to say the word. She could not bring herself to. The thought of someone doing that to one of her closest friends let alone a child? It was disgusting and she hated the thought. Luckily no one pressed her seeing what it did to her. Her posture shook alitle along with her words so they waited. Waited to see whatever horrors Ace had to face alone.

* * *

**I might have left some people out in this but they will have speaking parts next time as for this i need a beta and some revies**

**IMPORTANT**

**i changed the previous chapters alittle you might want to review those**

**I thank everyone's reviews follows and fave's I will incorporate personal one's next chapter sorry that Im not doing that this time I will next time **


	7. The reason i am stuck

Should I add a soul mate or no I will be putting up a pole and start writing the next chapter but I need to know or I cant start cause I have to work things


End file.
